


The Setter

by CrystalDiaty



Series: The Love Series [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Kōshi Sugawara x OC, Romance, Smut, haikyuu!! - Freeform, mature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:01:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28967994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalDiaty/pseuds/CrystalDiaty
Relationships: Kōshi Sugawara/OC
Series: The Love Series [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2124618
Kudos: 1





	1. Karasuno High Volleyball Club

I'm walking around my new school with the vice principal as he gives me the grand tour. I've known the apparent vice-principal for years and he has yet to tell me his name so I go with the usual insults and nicknames. We continue walking as I listen to him ramble on about all of the core classes that he knows I'm going to skip. He stops talking and looks at me. He sighs and snaps his fingers to get my attention. "I know you're going to skip most, if not all of these classes but could you at least listen when I tell you about the club rooms so you aren't just wandering the halls to kill time." "Yeah, fine." "Good. Now let's get moving we still have a lot more ground to cover." "You know I don't think it matters how long it's been, you still talk like an agent." He shakes his head and we continue going through all of the clubs and classes. Some of them catch my interest but I know I'll either end up in the gym or the music room. I'm not complaining either way. "Is there anything else you want to see?" "Uh, the gym." He stops in his tracks. "Are you alright?" He shakes his head. "Trust me, going to the gym right now isn't the best idea." I snicker. "Let me guess, whatever club occupies the gym knocked off your toupee-" He covers my mouth and I try to stop laughing as I realize that I guessed right. He removes his hand with a scowl on his face. "Please show me around the gym." "Fine, but be mindful of stray volleyballs." I smile. "Got it." "Oh, is it girls volleyball or boys volleyball?" "Boys." He answers in a cold tone. "Aw, don't be mad just because I brought up your absolutely horrible wi-" He covers my mouth again. "Toupee, it's a toupee now shut it and keep moving." "Yes, your highness." We finally walk towards the gym. "Holy crap it's huge." "You've seen better." "You are aware this is your school right?" "Yes." He says coldly again as we approach the door.

He gets behind me as I open the door. "Watch out!" My eyes widen as I see a volleyball headed straight towards my face. If I dodge he gets hit and a volleyball to the face really hurts. I raise my left hand, catch the ball, dodge the person going after it, and grab the back of their shirt with my right hand to prevent them from falling. I help the guy stand straight and toss the ball back to the others. "Hey, watch where your serves go." They all stare at me in shock until I hear two voices scream. "Holy shit she's hot!" I see two of the members race towards me one of them much shorter than me the other tall and bald-ish. I dodge their hugs and they get down on their knees speaking at the same time again. "Please go out with me!" They glare at each other. "I asked her first!" "No, I did!" They're now practically growling at each other. What the hell is happening? "Tanaka! Nishinoya! Get back and give the poor girl some space. You're making her uncomfortable." They back off and the rest of the members walk over to me once they realize that the vice principal is behind me. "Hello, sir. What brings you here today?" I assume that's the captain asking considering they're all rallying behind him. "I was just giving our new student the grand tour. Speaking of." He turns to me and motions for me to introduce myself. I raise an eyebrow and give him a do you think I'm actually going to do that look. He sighs and decides to introduce me himself. "Audrey Valentine this is the boys Karasuno High Volleyball Club. Karasuno High Volleyball Club this is Audrey Valentine." I smile and give them a wave. "You can expect that she'll spend most of her time here so, introduce yourselves and get to know each other because you're never getting rid of her." I furrow my eyebrows. "Thank you?" "That wasn't a compliment." "Well, you're a ray of sunshine." I notice him resist the urge to throttle me and he quickly comes up with an excuse to leave. "I have a meeting to get to. Audrey, I've already informed your teachers about the situation so you shouldn't end up in my office for skipping. Please, don't let anything else send you to my office." I smirk and nod as he walks out of the gym.

"Well, I guess we'll start with the introductions." "No need." Daichi looks at me confusion written all over his face. "I already know all of you and your positions." I hear Tsukishima scoff. "That's absolutely impossible." "Really? I don't remember you telling me your name sixteen-year-old Kei Tsukishima, number eleven, first-year middle blocker." He takes a step back in shock with his eyes widened. I smirk and I hear Ukai's voice ring out through the gym. "How the hell did you know that you psycho?! Also, how did you catch that high speeding volleyball with one hand while simultaneously dodging and catching Hinata?!" I'm barely able to understand what comes out of his mouth but I respond in a way to piss him off even more. "I had a weird childhood coach Keishin Ukai. I was trained to be good at everything and analyze everyone and everything around me." I look up at the top of the gym and analyze the pillars and ledges. "Hey, Asahi could you give me a boost?" He kneels slightly and cups his hands but before I can jump up Tanaka pulls me back down. "Hey! I was in the middle of something!" "We're in the middle of introducing ourselves!" "Huh?" Even his teammates look confused because they recognize that I already know who they are. "Well, we might as well. He's-" "Ryūnosuke Tanaka, seventeen, number five, second-year wing spiker, and outside hitter." "Yes, and I'm-" "Daichi Sawamura, eighteen, number one, third-year wing spiker, opposite hitter, defensive specialist, and captain of the boys Karasuno High Volleyball Club. Are we done here?" "Not yet I'm-" "Kōshi Sugawara, eighteen, number two, third-year setter, pinch server and vice-captain of the boys Karasuno High Volleyball Club." "Correct that's, actually really impressive." "Thanks. Now, Asahi give me a boost." He nods and cups his hands. He lifts me into the air and I grab one of the side beams and use it as a pull-up bar and balance on it so I can climb higher. I jump up and grab the top support beans and lay in between two of them relaxing. "You guys can carry on with your practice just don't hit me with the ball."

Not even ten minutes later and I hear Ukai's voice once again ring out through the gym. "You are not going to sit up there relaxing all practice! If the vice-principle decided to leave you here then I'm going to put you to work! Now get down here and-" I jump down directly in front of him, which causes him to lose his balance. I can tell that he's not going to let up about this and I don't want to argue for the entire year. "I refuse to be a manager, I'll settle for assistant coach." "What?!" All of their voices scream and I'm nearly knocked off my feet. "My god you guys are loud." "What makes you think I'm going to let you be an assistant coach?!" "If I know exactly who all of you are just by looking at you, have enough strength to stop a high speeding volleyball headed straight to my face and have enough speed, instinct, and reaction time to dodge and catch Hinata. Don't you think I know a lot more than just that? I know how to play volleyball and I'm good at it. Not to mention baseball, basketball, taekwondo, jujitsu-" I'm cut off by Ukai covering my mouth. "Alright, I get it!" He sighs and thinks for a second. "If you can beat Daichi, Asahi, and Sugawara in a three on three with Tsukishima and Kageyama on your team then you can be an assistant coach. Now, I know it's going to be difficult so you might as well-" "Alright." "What do you mean alright?!" "Those seem like fair conditions. I don't argue with every decision someone makes." I walk over to Tsukishima while dragging Kageyama with me and I immediately feel the tension between the two. You've got to be kidding me. Of course, Ukai would pair the setter and the blocker that absolutely hate each other. This is going to be difficult. They glare at each other in a dead silent staredown, having a full-on argument in their heads with each other. "Okay! The practice match is tomorrow. Feel free to stay late and practice with your team." Ukai looks at me with a smug grin on his face. I want to hurt him. The two of them are still glaring at each other. I slap both of them on the back of the head and they look at me with a glare. "Alright, listen you two you have to finish practice, and then we're going to figure out how to work together for a single practice match. So please, get it together." "Why would we even try to win this match for you?" "Because you get to laugh in Ukai's face that should be reason enough." They look at each other and nod.

They finish practice an hour later and jog over to me ready to try working together. However, they're still glaring at each other! "For shit's sake." I mutter under my breath while looking around the gym. Everyone else left so it's just us three. We're about ten minutes into practice and those idiots aren't syncing up. They're basically wanting to do this their own way. "Will you two please stop trying to do this yourselves! My god, it's like watching a damn battle going on in your heads!" They both turn to me. "Well, what about you?" "What about me?" "You haven't played at all. Are you afraid?" "Shut up Tsukishima. I need to figure out how you guys play so I know the best plays to make. However, you two are playing like you're on opposite teams." "Right, I'm sure that's it. You're not even dressed for volleyball I highly doubt that you'd be able to beat any of us." I sigh. "Alright, two on one first to five." Kageyama steps in with a confused tone. "You can't play volleyball by yourself." "I can. First to five. Or, are you scared?" Tsukishima glares at me. "First to five." They both move to the other side of the net. Kageyama serves first. I smirk and easily receive the ball, set it, and spike it in less than five seconds. Both of them look at where the ball landed with shocked looks on their faces. The game lasted less than five minutes and they couldn't get a single point. "Now, imagine at tomorrow's game that you're against me because you worked together really well even though you lost, horribly." They still have shocked looks on their faces as they pack up and leave the gym. "That was a quick practice." I look over and see Sugawara walk into the gym. "They look pretty shocked. What did you do?" "I beat them." "What?" "I beat them in a two on one match. They didn't even get a point." "Yeah right." "Do I really look like the type to lie?" "Kind of? Anyways if that's true I'm gonna have my work cut out for me tomorrow huh?" "Probably." He smiles and places a hand on the back of his neck. "Well, then I'll see you tomorrow." I smile. "See you tomorrow, Suga."


	2. Who Needs Training

"Good morning boys!" I say jumping on Tsukishima and Kageyama. They both give me surprised looks while trying to keep their balance. "Could you not do that?" "Yes, I don't care for face planting directly on concrete like the idiot next to me." "What did you say four eyes?!" I slap them both upside the head a little too hard and give them a look that could kill. "Did you two forget that you're supposed to be working together today?" They both turn away from each other. "No." "No, we did not." "Good!" I say as I clap my hands together and place a dangerous smile on my face. "Then you won't mind me slapping you upside the head every time you argue. Will you?" They flinch and sprint into the gym as I slowly walk inside after them. "I'll take that as a no, you wouldn't mind." I lightly skip to the middle of the gym to join the others. "Morning Audrey!" Tanaka and Nishinoya say in unison. They look at each other with a glare. "I said it first!" "No, I said it first!" This continues for a good few minutes and I elect to just walk over to the third years. "Please, tell me I won't have to deal with those two all year." "Unfortunately you will." "For two years, actually." I give a side glance to Asahi obviously filled with disapproval. He clears his throat and looks away. Suga steps in to break the awkward and frankly threatening silence. "So, are you ready for the game today?" I raise my eyebrow and smirk. "Are you?" He answers with a kind smile. "As ready as I can be. Considering, you seem to be able to play on your own, it's going to be really exhausting trying to beat you." "That's what you're worried about? It's just a practice match. You don't have to work so hard." "Well that's the thing," Suga looks over at the rest of his teammates and smiles. "No matter what even if it's a practice game, we always give it our all." I'm about to say something when Daichi's voice echoes through the gym. "Hey, you two warm-up we're starting in five!" We both nod. "Good luck Suga." I wave and go warm up with my "team".

"Remember you two just act like I'm the one on the other side of the net. It's probably the only way you two are going to be able to work together for longer than a few seconds." They scoff. "You know, since you're most likely going to win this you should start being nicer to us. Given that you'll be the assistant coach." I roll my eyes. "Right if I'm nice, you won't learn not learning means not improving which means not winning." Kageyama turns to me. "Has anyone ever told you that you're a bit, intense?" Tsukishima scoffs. "You're one to talk," "What did you say?!" I slap them on the back of their heads. "Come on idiots it's starting." Ukai acts as a referee while Nishinoya explains the rules. "Alright! We play three sets! Whoever wins two sets first wins! Simple enough. Good luck!" The game starts and Asahi serves most likely going for a kill. The ball passes Tsukishima and Kageyama before they can notice. However, I dive and dig the ball before it hits the ground. "Shit." I mutter. My reaction time's off. I could've gotten it sooner if I wasn't out of practice. My eyes never leave the ball as I watch Suga set to Daichi fairly quickly and he spikes it. Tsukishima however manages to block it. "One touch." I motion for Kageyama to stay where he is while I slowly back up and receive the ball. The second it's back in the air I begin moving towards the net and Kageyama sets the ball to me and I spike it, slamming it to the ground and scoring the first point. Ukai's jaw is hanging open as well as everyone else's in the room except for Tsukishima and Kageyama who just have evil smirks on their faces. "You finally awake psycho?" "Almost, my reaction time could be better." "I'll say." "Watch it." I say glaring at Tsukishima. Everyone still has all of their eyes on me. That's fair, that entire play only took about five seconds combined. "Alright! Serve Kageyama." It goes on like this for a while and surprisingly, they manage to win one set. We just have to win one more and we win.

We're in an over thirty point duce and I'm honestly impressed at how well they've all held up against us. However, it's time to end this. "Kageyama, Tsukishima plan A." They glance at each other and then back at me nodding their heads. I back up to the very back of the court and take a deep breath as Daichi serves. The ball is powerful ripping through the air, clipping Tsukishima's fingers, and shooting right past me. I open my eyes and in the blink of an eye, I'm at the back of the gym saving the ball and directing it towards Kageyama. In mere seconds I'm back at the net but they haven't noticed yet. Kageyama uses Tsukishima as a decoy and sets it to me. I spike the ball and get the point. They slowly turn towards the direction to where the ball landed as I turn my attention to Ukai. "So, assistant coach or?" He turns to me still a little bit in shock. "A-Assistant coach it is." I smile and give my best cheerful voice. "Good! I want to watch a practice match between all of you tomorrow so I can analyze what needs to be worked on and learned. Is that okay Ukai?" He slowly nods while answering. "Uh-huh." "Good! Practice and clean up I'll see all of you tomorrow." I quickly wave goodbye and make my way towards the abandoned music room in the school. Of course, I know that Suga's following me I just don't want to talk at the moment. I walk through the door and pause. "You gonna follow me all day or do you want to come in and talk." Suga walks up to me. "You knew I was following you?" I just nod and motion for him to come in. He walks into the room and sits on the couch. "You have a key to the old abandoned music room?" "Yeah, our beloved vice principal owes me more than a few favors. Anyway, what can I help you with?" He smiles. "I just wanted to congratulate you on your win, especially on that last play." "Thank you. You did, and I mean this in the best possible way did better than I thought you would." He chuckles, "Did you think I would suck." "No, I thought you would actually win at least a set however, getting us in an over thirty point duce, well that was a surprise." He stands. "Well, had you played like you did the last point for the whole game we never would've won a set. See you tomorrow Audrey." "See ya Suga." He waves and walks out of the room.

The next day I walk into the gym early and start prepping the gym. I'm gonna put them in teams as they come through the door. I've actually changed my clothes for once and decided to wear sneakers, a loose tank top over my sports bra and leggings. They've never seen me in my most serious mood so this should be interesting. The door opens and in walks Ukai. I talked to him yesterday about this surprise team up and he nearly stops in his tracks when he sees the gym and my serious expression. "You sure are ready to torture them." "I told you yesterday I'm gonna whip these boys into shape. You teach them strategies to use the skills I teach. Simple." He smirks and sits on the bench waiting for the team. As they filter in the teams end up being Daichi, Nishinoya, Ennoshita, Kageyama, Narita, and Yamaguchi vs. Asahi, Sugawara, Tanaka, Kinoshita, Hinata, and Tsukishima. "Right we're all good with the teams." Tsukishima scoffs. "All good, this is the worst set up possible." "You need to be able to learn to adapt to whoever is on your team, whether they be short, tall, accurate, or blind. You need to know how to adapt to that. Hence, the really odd setup. Your team most likely won't be the same tomorrow so try analyzing your teammates' and opponents' movements." I act as the ref as the match begins and they, are completely out of synch. I watch as they finally finish the game. Ukai walks over to me with a smirk. "So, who needs training?" "All of them need one on one and group training, especially Kageyama and Suga." They whip their heads around waiting for me to explain. "You two are basically opposites. Kageyama while it is fine to want to push your spikers to their limits you need to accommodate them at least a little. Suga, you're the opposite you accommodate too much. Simply put, your sets are easy to spike and as a result easy to block. Suga, I'll work with you tonight and Kageyama tomorrow morning. The rest of you mainly need team training." They all nod and Ukai places a hand on my shoulder. Watching that game was genuinely one of the most stressful things I've seen. We pair them up into teams to work on their teamwork while I patiently wait to train Suga.

The evening finally rolls in and Suga and I are the only ones left in the gym. "Never thought I'd need to have the same amount of training as a first-year." "You don't, I need the whole day to teach Kageyama I only need a few hours for you to get it down. Trust me, that's a compliment." He chuckles. "Then I guess I'll take it as a compliment. So, What are we doing?" "You set I spike. However, I want you to change the set not to accommodate me but to push me to my supposed limit." "You have a limit?" "A supposed one." He smiles and we get started. He sets a few normal ones before they begin to get higher. I was barely able to hit the last one. "That's it that would be my theoretical height limit. Once you figure that out for each spiker you play with you'll be able to know what height accommodates them and you'll be able to set a variety of spikes which means you're more likely to get a point." He nods and we continue to do a variety of spikes until we decide to call it a night. We both collapse from exhaustion and just lay on the gym floor for a bit. "So, do you do this often?" "What? Collapse from exhaustion or train someone one on one for hours on end?" He rolls over on his stomach to face me. "Both." "I haven't trained anyone in years. Collapsing from exhaustion is a normal thing for me." He gives me a curious look waiting for an explanation. "I've been on my own for a while so there was no one to train and sleeping isn't exactly my thing so I usually collapse like once every two weeks." "Why don't you sleep?" "I've had a rough past that usually turns into nightmares so I don't like sleeping all that much." "Sorry." I smile. "It's fine, it doesn't really bother me to talk about it." "Hey, you two! It's way past school hours get out and go home!" "That would be our cue." We pack up and start walking home. Apparently, we live in the same direction because we walk for a good fifteen minutes next to each other. We finally split up and wish each other goodnight. I feel my heart pick up a bit as he smiles and waves. Well, this is interesting. Never thought I would feel anything again let alone liking or loving someone.


	3. Aoba Johsai Practice Game

Two months later and all of them have improved immensely, so much so that I decided to organize a practice game between Aoba Johsai. Their third years haven't graduated yet so it's the same layout and players. We arrive at the gym and start warming up. Ukai and I walk up to their coaches Nobuteru Irihata and Sadayuki Mizoguchi. Irihata doesn't even acknowledge me before he starts talking trash to Ukai. "So, this is your new assistant coach. She's a little young don't you think? I highly doubt she's capable of actually coach-" I cut him off already pissed and ready to kick their asses. "Listen, if you want to talk shit about me, just say it to me. It's annoying as hell when people try to trash talk when they have no idea who or what they're trash-talking about. Anyway, your name is Nobuteru Irihata you're fifty-two and your hometown is the Miyagi Prefecture. As the head coach even though you're extremely confident in your team, so much so that you trash talk other coaches. Maybe you should check yourself, especially since you're team captain does more coaching than you do." Ukai bites back a laugh as we walk back to our team. "I already talked shit. You all better prove that we're better coaches than those idiots." The gym doors open and the rest of the Johsai team walks in. Their captain immediately fixates on me. In the blink of an eye, he's in front of me grabbing my chin and pulling me close. "Well, who might you be? A new manager?" I grab his arm and twist it. "The new assistant coach actually." He shakes free of my grasp and smirks at me. "You're pretty strong to be coaching Karasuno-" He can't finish his sentence before their ace slaps him on the head and drags him back to his team before returning to me and slightly bowing. "I'm sorry about him. He's an idiot." "Iwaizumi don't be so mean!" I roll my eyes. "Don't worry about it. Let's have a good game." He nods and we get started.

Suga wasn't kidding when he said that they take every game seriously. They seem to be extra aggressive against Aoba Johsai. I see Oikawa otherwise known as the flirty captain make a frankly terrifying serve. However, thanks to my help with their reaction times Nishinoya is already on the ball and sending it up in the air. The score is eleven to thirteen Aoba Johsai and it honestly pisses me off that they might take the first set. Plus I can tell that Kageyama is already stressing with Oikawa's idiotic taunting. I grind my teeth together and patiently tap my foot. We need to wait a little longer before we can put Suga or Yamaguchi in. A spike from Iwaizumi sends the ball spiraling towards Ukai. I push him off the bench and catch the ball. The sting obviously shows that they're taking this as seriously as us. "Nice catch beautiful. Can we have the ball back it's our serve?" My eyes slightly narrow at Oikawa. "I would watch what you call me. Pet names make me want to hurt you." "Well if that's the kind of thing you're into then I don't mind." I throw the ball back to the referee and he almost falls off the stand as he catches it. Oikawa looks back at me in a little bit of shock as I glare. He slowly regroups and talks with his team on the other side of the net. "Are you mad at that stuck up captain?" Ukai snickers as I sit back down next to him. "I want to hurt him, but the ref wouldn't like that and we'd get penalized. Well, at least I will." I sigh and look back at our team. It was only then that I noticed something peculiar. Kageyama wasn't the only one glaring at Oikawa anymore. In the rarest of moments, I see Sugawara full-on scowling at Oikawa from across the court. I turn back to Ukai with a confused look on my face. "You okay kid? Sorry if my joke went too far." I shake my head and rest my chin on my hand observing everyone's movements. "It's not that. We better win this game." I say as I look back at Suga his eyes never leaving Oikawa. Something tells me we need to win this one.

We managed to win the first set without having to sub anyone in and we have a pretty strong point lead in the second however Aoba Johsai is obviously stalling for something. They're not going to let the second set go that easily. A few minutes later Kageyama's sets start freaking out. Oikawa finally got to him, they were waiting till he snapped and they obviously noticed Suga's angry twitching. He won't be able to focus with whatever is going on in his head. Ukai looks over at me waiting for my input. "Don't use our timeouts. We're going to lose this set either way. I'll need longer to figure out what's happening with Suga and Kageyama is being Kageyama. He'll get over it after I snap some sense into them." He nods and watches as Aoba Johsai catches up with us quite quickly. The blockers are doing their jobs and stopping spikes, however with none of our own spikes getting through we're losing points and fast. "Put Yamaguchi in." I don't want to let them see that they're getting to all of us. Yamaguchi is probably the only one unaffected by any of the taunts. The only thing that makes him really nervous is the crowds and he doesn't have to worry about that in a small practice game. Yamaguchi serves and it's a kill, breaking Aoba Johsai's streak. Even though we're going to lose this set at least we won't be destroyed. The set is won by Aoba Johsai and we have a longer break so I can snap these setters out of it. I pull Kageyama and Suga to the side while everyone watches in concern. I take a deep breath and slap Kageyama over the head. "What the hell are you doing?! You're letting Oikawa get to you that easily?! You are one of the top setters in the damn prefecture so start acting like it!" I slap him over the head again and move to Suga. "You! I don't know what the hell is wrong with you but you need to snap out of it! You can yell at Oikawa later because you need to remember that right here and now you're the underdog you are the thing that is going to keep this team sane! So, stop glaring, take a deep breath, and help us win the third set!" He stays silent for a minute and then nods. We better win this damn set.

The third set starts and both of them seem to be back to normal Kageyama's sets are actually working and everyone seems a lot calmer. We've got a good lead but it won't last. Oikawa's obviously getting frustrated, therefore he's going to start relying just a little bit more on Iwaizumi and his setter dumps. Oikawa tends to become an extremely dangerous player when he's serious, which becomes evident when they start scoring extremely quickly. "Put Suga in." Ukai nods and we switch Kageyama out. Suga manages to keep our lead and is also keeping everyone calm. We manage to keep our point lead and finally reach match point. Aoba Johsai isn't that far behind all they need is three points to duce us. All is going well until Oikawa decides to open his big mouth again. "Hey, gorgeous! How about this, if we win this set you go on a date with me!" That threw everyone for a loop and they managed to get two consecutive points. I don't acknowledge Oikawa and I turn to Ukai. "Call a time out." We walk over to them. I notice that Suga has once again begun glaring at Oikawa. "Kageyama, you're back in. You and Hinata need to focus on the new quick I've been teaching you. All we have to do is get one more point and we win." They all nod content with that plan but of course before the timeout is over Oikawa's voice rings through the gym. "I wasn't kidding about the date gorgeous! If we win, go on a date with me!" I see Suga flinch and it finally hits me. Every single time Oikawa flirts with me Suga returns to his angry state. I once again don't acknowledge Oikawa, wanting to see how this plays out. "Oh, come on don't ignore me beautiful! It's a simple yes or no challenge!" I see Suga's fists clench as I stay quiet waiting for the time out to end. Oikawa only shuts up when Iwaizumi hits him in the back of the head with a volleyball while simultaneously apologizing to us. The timeout ends and we finally are able to finish this uncomfortable game. Kageyama sets the ball extremely high and Hinata runs from the other side of the gym leaping extremely high and setting the ball over the blockers finally ending this long-ass game and winning the set. That one practice game took us a long damn time and it's already getting dark out.

We clean up the gym and both of our teams move to talk outside. I talk with Tsukishima, Yamaguchi, and Iwaizumi while everyone else converses amongst themselves. "Geourgeos!" I sidestep Oikawa's hug from behind and watch as he lands on Iwaizumi. "Aw, come on! Just cause I didn't win doesn't mean you can't go on a date with me!" Before I can reply I see Suga step in front of me in almost a protective stance. Glaring down at Oikawa. Ah, Jealousy is so interesting to watch. "What's the big idea! I wasn't talking to you!" Suga stays in his spot standing protectively over me. I touch his shoulder and turn him towards me. I lean forward and kiss him deeply in front of everyone including Oikawa. Everyones' eyes widen in shock. I pull away from a shocked Suga and look back at Oikawa. "I'll have to reject your constant advances because as you can see I've already got someone." Everyone stays silent till Oikawa stands wiping himself off with a smirk on his face. He turns to Suga. "Well, I am sorry for flirting with your girlfriend." "She's not my-" I elbow Suga in the ribs to shut him up. "At any rate, I was wondering why you were getting so mad at me during the game. Guess I just found out." Oikawa rejoins the rest of his team and they head off leaving us to walk to our houses. Suga and I split off and walk-in silence once again. "Hey," I stop and look at him. "Yeah?" "W-Why did you um, you know, k-kiss me?" I smile at him. "Because I wanted to." "Is that a good thing?" "Yes. You protected me from Oikawa as best you could without causing your team trouble. You're always bright and happy and kind to me. So yes it is a very good thing that I wanted to kiss you. It means I like you, so take it as a compliment." Before I can turn away and keep walking he grabs my arm. "Are you serious? Do you actually like me like that?" I look him directly in the eye. "Yes, I'm serious. I like you a lot." He says nothing and lets go of my arm. I wait for a response as we sit in silence for a good five minutes. All of a sudden his lips are on mine and his arm wraps around my waist while the other caresses my cheek. He pulls back and smiles. "Me too. I like you too."


	4. Back Off

Spring break goes by quite quickly with Suga and I confirming that we're in a relationship. Since we live like five minutes away from each other we spent most of the weekend together. We walk to school together on Monday and head straight towards the gym. We run into Daichi who seems to pick up on the fact that something changed between us. We walk into the gym to find everyone else there and practicing. Of course, the second Tanaka and Nishinoya notice me they pounce. I move closer to Suga and dodge their tackles. "Audrey! It's been so long since I've seen you! How are you?! Please go on a date with me!" I barely have any time to register what he said before Suga wraps his arms around me and talks to them. "While I'm sure she's used to you're constant pestering for a date and can probably handle this herself. I just can't sit back and watch as the two of you flirt with my girlfriend. So please, back, off." The entire gym is silent until everyone including Ukai screams in unison. "Girlfriend?!" "Yes, girlfriend now let's get back to practice." I didn't have to say a damn word. I just peck Suga on the cheek and walk over to Ukai who stares at me in shock. "I don't know why you care about two high schoolers' relationship but I suggest you wipe that look on your face before people get the wrong idea." He rapidly shakes his head. "What?! I just care about what potential distractions my team might have! That's all!" "Okay, then why don't you go back to coaching practice." "Right, yes, I'm doing that. You just worry about yourself." "Already doing that." I flash him a smirk as he gets more frustrated at my calmness. "You're so damn annoying." "Aw, love you too coach." Ukai and I have a father-daughter relationship, so even though we tend to bicker, a lot, we're still there for each other. I elbow him and he glares while I act completely innocent watch the boys.

We watch their practice until the bell rings and we all file out to their classes. Well, they do. I head to the music room avoiding any human interaction. Suga is the only one who knows where I am when I decide to go missing here so I'm not worried about people thinking I disappeared. I lay back on the couch and relax listening to my playlist while also thinking about new strategies for the team. There's a lot about their playing style that annoys me, but there's also a lot about it that is absolutely brilliant. All of their quicks not just Hinata's are absolutely terrifying. However, they're lacking technical skills in other attacks. Other than their synchronized attack they don't have any extremely technical strategies. I sit up and pull out a pen and paper. I start drawing a few plays and editing previous ones from other teams. I'm so focused that I didn't hear the music room door open and Suga walking in. Nor, did I hear when he sat down on the couch next to me. "Wow, these are really elaborate." I nearly jump out of my skin when I realize that he's right next to me. "Sorry, you didn't answer me when I knocked so I just walked in and thought you were in the middle of a thought." I chuckle and rearrange the pares so I can file them. "What are you doing here? Didn't class just start fifteen minutes ago?" He sighs and hands me a lunchbox. "Classes started three hours ago I came here to bring you lunch. Please tell me you didn't zone out so much that you didn't know it was time to eat." "Would you like me to lie?" "No. Just eat." I smile and take the lunch. "Thank you." I start nibbling on the sandwich while moving closer to Suga. "What?" "You're warm and it's freezing in here." He lets out a small chuckle and wraps his arms around me. "Jeeze you are cold." "Yeah, I guess I really did zone out a little too much." I nestle my head in the crook of his neck when I finish my sandwich and play with his hair. "You're hair is so soft." He smiles and leans into my touch. The bell goes off snapping us out of our daze. He slowly gets up and walks towards the door. "I'll come to get you for practice alright." I nod and wave goodbye to him.

I continue with my work for a few more hours until the door slides open again. "Should I be worried that you haven't moved an inch since I last saw you?" "No, no I'm fine don't worry about it I was just so focused that I lost track of time, again." I try to stand but my legs shake and send me tumbling back down on the couch. They fell asleep great. "Practice is in like two minutes and you're not exactly allowed to be late. So should I either A, leave you here and let you get yelled at by Ukai later, or B, carry you to practice so we're both on time and neither of us get yelled at?" I lean back on the couch and raise my arms motioning for him to come pick me up. "I'll go with option B, please, and thank you." Suga chuckles and walks over to me picking me up and wrapping his arms around me. He carries me bridal style out of the room and down the stairs. I suddenly realize how tired I am and how comfortable his arms are when I start dozing off. "Hey, don't fall asleep on me then you will definitely get yelled at." I nuzzle my head in his neck. "I can't help it you're just so warm and comfortable." He pats my head as we continue our walk to the gym. Suga opens the door and heads straight for the coaches' bench laying me down gently while I slowly fall asleep. "Wake the hell up!" I jump up and nearly fall off of the bench when I hear Ukai screaming at me. "What the hell?! I'm actually on time for once and you're still yelling at me!" Ukai scoffs. "On time?! You wanna tell me your on time?! You barely made it here and you only showed up in Suga's arms half asleep. I highly doubt that accounts for anything." I roll my eyes. "Well, at least I know what I'm doing when it comes to coaching." I hold back a laugh when I see Takeda holding Ukai back as he tries to attack me. "What were you doing that made you so tired anyway?" I dig through my bag and hand him the files on the new and enhanced strategies that I was working on. "You were working on plays for the boys?" I stay silent and smirk at his slightly shocked face. People always have the best reactions when they find out I actually care.

Practice goes by without issue as usual. I hand them water and towels to cool them off. "Thanks, Audrey." Kageyama and Hinata thank me at the same time. "No problem, don't pass out from dehydration or exhaustion." I say, knowing that they're going to stay late for extra practice. "We won't!" I sigh and turn to Daichi. "You're going to make sure they go home at a reasonable time right?" He chuckles. "Of course I will! As long as you take care of that one and make sure that he doesn't practice too much." He says pointing at Suga. I roll my eyes. "Do you even have to ask?" "Just making sure he doesn't pass out either. He's been practicing a lot harder than usual." I narrow my eyes slightly still watching Suga clean up. "Yeah, I've noticed." I end the conversation there and walk over to Suga. "You, are working a lot harder than usual." He stops and sets down the net and looks up at me with a smile. "You noticed huh?" I smile grab his arm and drag him out of the gym wishing a quick goodbye to the others. "What are you doing? We can't just leave like that." I stop and kiss him. "Yes, we can." He follows me wordlessly after that. I drag him all the way to my house sit him down at the table and start making dinner. "Um, what am I doing here?" "You're here to sit, relax, eat, and not practice for an extra four hours on your wall at home." I say not looking up from the pot. When I hear nothing in response I look up and see his jaw slackened in shock. "What's wrong? Are you all right?" I say dropping what I'm doing and speed walking towards him. "Y-Yeah, I just didn't realize that you noticed all of that." "You're my boyfriend. Of course, I noticed." I finish cooking and we sit down to eat. "Where did you learn how to cook like this?" "I had a very, educated childhood." "Well, I'm not complaining. The food is absolutely amazing." I smile. "Thank you." We finish our food and decide to watch a movie. It doesn't take long before both of us are bored and decided to just mess around with a volleyball. "I thought I wasn't going to practice for an extra four hours." "Four hours and four minutes are completely different." We practice for a little bit before it gets dark and I realize that we got a little sweaty. "Alright, I think it's time we call it a night." "Why?" "Because we're hot, sweaty, and tired. Go home, take a shower, and go to bed."

"Can I use your shower?" "Suga you live five minutes away from here, can't you just use your own?" He grabs my arm and kisses me deeply. He pulls away, slightly panting. "I don't want to leave." He pushes me gently against the wall with nothing but lust in his eyes searching mine for any kind of resistance. "Then don't." That's all he needs to hear before he kisses me again caging me in between his arms in the process pushing my body further in between him and the wall. "Jump." I follow his command and jump up wrapping my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck. His arms wrap around my back as he holds me up and carries me to the bedroom. He kicks open the door still kissing me and laying me down on the bed. He immediately disposes of both of our clothes. He takes a second just to admire what he sees. He quickly turns his attention to my chest and kisses my nipple. I moan out as he lightly sucks on it while using his other hand to caress the other. He smirks and kisses down my body before returning back to my mouth. He slips his tongue into my mouth as his fingers slide inside of me. "You're already soaking." He chuckles as he pumps his fingers faster and faster. All I can do is moan as a reply. He pulls out his fingers and positions himself at my entrance. He moans out as he fully enters me. He doesn't wait to start moving setting an amazing pace hitting my spot almost immediately. He buries his head in the crook of my neck as he pounds into me, letting out small moans and grunts trying to keep himself from coming undone. I feel a knot start to form in my stomach as his thrusts hit harder and deeper into me. I moan very loudly as I cum all over his twitching cock. His thrust become sloppy very quickly after that and he cums inside of me grunting and holding me tight trying to support his body. He drops gently on top of me catching his breath. "Well, now can I use your shower?" I chuckle. "Feel free." He stops and thinks for a few seconds. "No, I think I'll wait a little longer." He holds me tighter and runs his fingers through my hair. "You're just so damn comfortable."


	5. Good Morning Sunshine

I wake up the next morning to the smell of eggs and sausage as well as Suga placing a smoothie on the nightstand next to me. He kisses my forehead and smiles. "Good morning." I smile, sit up, and take a sip of the smoothie. "Good morning. How did you find all of the ingredients and resources to make a huge breakfast and a smoothie? Not that I'm complaining." He smiles and sits next to me. "Your kitchen isn't that big. Plus, I raided your fridge till I found everything I needed." I chuckle. "As I said, I'm not complaining." "We have to go to school in an hour so eat and get dressed." "Yeah, yeah. Thank you for the food." I walk into the dining room and eat my food with Suga sitting across from me doing the same. "Why do we have to go to school?" He nearly chokes on his food. "Please don't tell me you forgot about the exams today." I look up thinking for a second. "Oh yeah, no I completely forgot about them." He sighs and shakes his head. "Well, it's not like you actually have to study so I guess there's no use in complaining." "I actually have to attend classes today. Damn it." "I'm going to pretend that you didn't say that and go back to happily eating my breakfast." We sit in a comfortable silence while we eat with smiles on our faces. I sit and wonder how the hell he made all of this food when I have barely any food in my fridge. "Is it good?" I look up and see a look of concern on his face. He must have wondered why I was staring off into space. "Yes sorry. I was just wondering how you made all of this." "I made it with the ingredients in your fridge." "I know. My fridge was empty." "Oh, yeah I woke up early and went to the store as well as using the one fruit from your fridge." "What?!" I grab my bag searching for my wallet. "D-don't worry about it, it's fine you don't have to pay me back!" "I can't just dote on you!" He grabs my hand. "It's fine I like taking care of you." I smile and look behind him at the clock on the wall. "We're gonna be late! Let's go!"

We make it to the gym once again barely on time but as we walk up to the door we hear very loud yelling from the other side. "God damn it Hinata! Why can't you just time your spike right!" "You're the setter! You're the one that's supposed to worry about timing!" "You still have to hit the ball you dumbass!" I try to turn around begging to avoid the fight but Suga grabs my arm and drags me into the gym. "If I have to quell this so do you." I give in and willingly walk into the argument filled room. "You're supposed to set the ball to me! How am I supposed to know when to hit?!" "That's why you have to work on your god damn timing!" "Oh, mister king of the court thinks he knows everything." Hinata begins taunting Kageyamam much to my dismay. Daichi walks over to us looking absolutely miserable. "Good morning sunshine." He turns and glares at me. "I don't want to hear it. You're barely on time, again." He turns and points at Hinata and Kageyama who look like their about to get into a fistfight. "Can you two please get them to stop arguing for at least five minutes? I even tried using my glares and scary face but nothing works they're just ignoring all of us while yelling at each other." Daichi sighs defeatedly and I pat him on the shoulder. "Don't worry captain I got this." I walk past him and straight towards the boys with an amused look on my face. "Throw a punch I dare you!" "Oh please! You'd get knocked out by a single hit!" Hinata goes to throw a punch but I quickly step in front of him, grab his fist, and flip him. "Hinata you're running laps around the gym until I say stop for that attempted punch and Kageyama, actually you're good just stop fighting with Hinata." "Why am I getting punished and he isn't?! He was yelling too!" I look down at him still on the floor. "Yes, but you're the one who tried to assault him. Now, laps around the gym until I say stop." He gets up and starts running around the border of the gym. I walk back over to Daichi and find him with a relieved smile on his face. "Thank you." "No problem just try to stop that before one of them feels like punching the other." He nods and practice starts.

We're only an hour into practice until I feel someone watching us and the most annoying voice rings out through the gym. "Iwaizumi come on! I want to watch them practice!" I walk towards the cracked door where Oikawa is obviously fighting with Iwaizumi to stay. I open the rest of the door and Oikawa falls to the floor with Iwaizumi standing over him. "Do I even want to know?" "He disappeared from practice and I found him here snooping on yours." "Ah, makes sense." I look down to find Oikawa missing from the floor. I look around and see him taunting Kageyama while making his way over to Suga. "Uh oh." Iwaizumi and I say in unison. Whatever's about to happen is not going to end well. I quickly motion for Hinata to come over here. "Can I stop running laps now?" "Yes, run and grab the nurse no will you? Just in case." He nods confused but still does as I ask and sprints to find the nurse. "So, how's gorgeous doing? Is she really satisfied with you?" My head snaps up to Oikawa. He's standing inches away from Suga with his hands on his hips and a smirk on his face. "He just has an ego and when you rejected him he didn't exactly react well to it." Iwaizumi whispers to me while we both shuffle over to the both of them. "I wouldn't go mouthing off when she chose me over you. In fact, I don't even think you ever had a shot." Suga says this with a smile on his face. Everyone in the gym is shocked by Suga's behavior. Don't get me wrong he can be assertive and aggressive but he is usually like a mama bear to the team. He never argues unless he defends someone. Oikawa smirks and turns to me taking my hand. "Is that true gorgeous? Did you actually never once consider this?" He says striking a pose. "Yes, I never once considered you. Never have, never will get the hell out of my gym before someone starts a fight." It's only then that I realize that Oikawa is still holding my hand. Before he can do anything else a volleyball hits him in the back of his head. I look for Iwaizumi and find him on the other side of the gym with a volleyball in his hand. I turn back and find that Suga had thrown the volleyball.

Before anything else happens the nurse bursts through the gym door with Hinata panting behind her. "Oh, you poor boy let me help you up and get you some ice." She helps Oikawa up as he still tries to comprehend what just happened. He's whisked away by the nurse before he can yell at Suga and before Suga can throw another ball. Iwaizumi walks over to us with a neutral expression. All of a sudden as if Suga is snapped out of a trance he begins apologizing to Iwaizumi profusely. "I am so sorry I hit him with a volleyball and mouthed off! I don't know what I was thinking! Please forgive me don't take it out on Karasuno it's my fault!" Iwaizumi pats him on the shoulder and chuckles. "Don't worry about it. You were just protecting your girl. I would've done the same thing. Hell, I was about to do the same thing so you're fine." Suga sighs in relief and I walk over and take his hand. "Nice shot." He chuckles and pulls me closer giving me a peck on the cheek. "You should be able to find Oikawa being tended to in the nurse's office." "Where's Kageyama?" I realize that Kageyama's missing when I hear Hinata's voice. I turn back to Iwaizumi and smile. "You might want to hurry because Kageyama is most likely starting another fight." Iwaizumi nods and quickly leaves the gym to go help out his teammate. "You know you could've gotten the whole team in trouble with that little incident right." Suga looks down as Daichi begins to scold him. However, to both of our surprise, he slaps Suga on the back. "That was the most satisfying thing I think I have ever seen. You just hit him with the ball without hesitation, absolutely amazing." We both relax realizing that the entire team was trying to hold back their laughs. Nishinoya and Tanaka pop out of nowhere and slap Suga on the back again nearly pushing him over. "Way to be a man Suga!" "Yeah!" They shout in unison and I just roll my eyes as they basically tackle Suga. I look around the gym and realize that the sun is setting. Holy cow, this day went by very quickly. Pretty soon I realize that we should probably get going. I look back and see that Suga is still being pinned by Tanaka and Nishinoya. "Guys let him up, we have to get going. All of us do in fact." They both look up at me and realize that I'm not joking and let him up. "Let's go."

We walk down the road stopping at Ukai's shop for a snack. "Do you need help with the science project or are you good?" I stop short and slowly turn to look at him. "You didn't know we had a project did you?" I shake my head and he sighs. "Alright, you're coming to my house and getting a full lecture on which project we're doing." "Alright first of all why would I do that if you just told me I was gonna get lectured and second of all what do you mean which project? Is there more than one assigned at the moment?" Suga slightly bangs his head against a poll. "Please, tell me you're joking." I shrug my shoulders. "Well, I don't exactly attend class." He grabs my arm mumbling to himself as he drags me to his house, straight to his room, and sitting me down on the floor while he barricades the door and windows. "A little excessive don't you think?" "You are not leaving this room until you know and complete every single project you neglected." I stand up and walk towards him. I give him a curious innocent look before kissing him on the lips. "You don't need to barricade the doors to keep me here Kōshi. All you have to do is be in the room to make me stay." He blushes and places a hand on the back of his head rubbing it sheepishly. "J-Just sit down and do your work!" I willingly sit back down and look over all of the projects I missed. Suga sits down in front of me working on his own projects. I slightly shuffle closer to him trying to get more comfortable. After a few minutes, I sigh and stand up. "You're not leaving." "I wasn't planning on it." He looks up a little confused as I walk towards him with my papers. I plop down on his lap and continue my work as if nothing happened. Suga stays as still as a statue trying to comprehend what just happened but I eventually feel him relax and we both continue working. "Finished!" His head snaps down to me in disbelief. "It hasn't even been an hour!" "Yeah, once I found out what the projects were it was easy to complete them. He sighs and stares at me with a smile on his face. "What?" "Nothing, I just love you." I hop up and hug him pecking him on the cheek. "I love you too. Now finish your works so I can sleep."


	6. Congratulations

A few months pass and nothing really changes. Suga's getting ready to graduate and all of the third years have decided to stay on the team till the end of the season. However, today is graduation day and my loving boyfriend has neglected to show up to school as well as the other third years. I have a pretty good idea where they are and I walk straight to the gym. There I find three third years being tackled by two idiotic second years. Our lovely first years are recording it while our managers try to pry them off. "Hey, idiots. They're not leaving until the end of the season you can do all of this then. If you make them late for graduation it's gonna be a whole other ordeal with a bunch of paperwork and yelling and lectures stuff like that. So let them up or you have to do all the paperwork and you have to sit there all the lectures. Am I my clear?" Tanaka and Nishinoya stand up finally freeing Suga, Daichi, and Asahi. Suga walks over to me pecking my cheek and taking my hand. "Thank you." I smile. "No problem now go or you're gonna be late and please, tell me you have your cap and gown." He goes quiet and his face turns whiter than usual. "Suga!" "I know, I know I left it at home. I was just so excited to get here that it completely slipped my mind. I was about to ask Kiyoko to go get it however I got tackled and she was busy trying to pry them off of me." I sigh. "Well lucky for you, your girlfriend's really resourceful." I take out my phone and call an old friend. "Hey, Hosho. Can you please stop by my boyfriend's house and grab his cap and gown and only that? Please and thank you." I don't give him time to respond before I hang up and drag Suga and the other third years towards the changing room. At least you two have your stuff together. A knock comes on the door and Hosho walks in. "Do you know how quickly I had to get these? You owe me one." "I promise I'll pay you back. Thank you bye." I shut the door. "Alright change it's almost time."

The bell goes off just as we make it to the ceremony. "Oh my god, that was close. Go sit down." They walk off waving goodbye. "Audrey? You're not supposed to be here." I turn around and see the school's vice principal walking towards me. "Oh, you know me always showing up where I'm not supposed to be." He gives me an unamused look. "What are you doing here? Please don't tell me you're planning something." "No, no I'm just here to drop off a few third years that we're late." "Ah, well looks like you picked the perfect time, they're not late anymore." I chuckle and start walking off. "Yeah well, I like to live on the edge a little bit. See you around old man. I'll be around." "Go get something to eat. Thanks for making sure they're on time." He hands me twenty bucks and walks on the stage. I eagerly take the money and start walking around town. What's a good cafe around here? "I have never seen you look so confused at absolutely nothing." "Ah, Hosho! Perfect timing want to go eat?" He looks at me completely and utterly shocked. "What?!" "Don't yell. I just want to pay you back for helping me like twenty minutes ago." "Oh yeah, I forgot about that." "You always did have the worst memory. Come on." We walk around for a little bit so we finally find an affordable cafe. He orders the same thing I do and we sit back and catch up. "So, you have a boyfriend now." "That's your icebreaker? Really?" "Well, that's the only thing I know about you now. I haven't seen you in years. How did you even know that I was in town?" "I know everything, Hosho it shouldn't be that difficult to remember that." "Well my memory sucks. What did I order again?" I roll my eyes. "Let's not talk about my love life all right?" "Fine, fine. He's cute though." "You have your own boyfriend leave mine alone." "Okay, okay no need to get vicious." "There's every need to get vicious around you." He smiles and we continue to drink our coffee and eat our snacks. About an hour later we finally leave and I get a call to go pick up Suga. "Well see you around Hosho. Don't make it another two years." "Yeah, yeah, see you around Audrey."

It takes me about ten minutes to finally get back to the school and picks Suga up. "Well, you graduated. You are no longer a high schooler. Congratulations." He walks up and hugs me. "You sound very monotone about that." "Well, you graduating means that I won't get to see you all day whenever I want." He chuckles and stares into my eyes. "Audrey let's be serious you can leave the school whenever you want." I shrug my shoulders" "Fair enough. Let's go get food." "Didn't you just go to a cafe with Hosho?" I stop short. " how the hell did you know that? I mean I was going to tell you but apparently, someone beat me to it." "Hosho stopped by and told me." My brows furrow in confusion. "He what?" "He said he wanted this to be his parting gift. He wanted to mess with your life a little more today." Yeah, that sounds about right. "Well, I only went to a cafe with him to pay him back for getting your cap and gown this morning, nothing more. Plus, he has a boyfriend." "I didn't think you were cheating on me." "I know you didn't, but he screws with my life I screw with his. Make sure to rub it in next time you see him." He chuckles and caresses my cheek. He leans in and kisses me deeply. "I graduated." "Yes, yes you did. Now let's grab the others and go eat actual food. I'll swipe Ukai's wallet." "I know better than to try and stop you. You'll just end up swiping mine." "Not necessarily. I'd probably go for Takeda's next." "You know you can get arrested for that right?" "You know that the day Ukai or Takeda catches me is the day I walk up to the police station and turn myself in for things much worse than pickpocketing." "Should I be worried or you're gonna get yourself hurt?" "I said if Ukai or Takeda caught me not if some random person on the street did. I'll be fine." He shakes his head. "Alright then, let's go get the others they're probably starving." "Yeah, not to mention that Hinata and Kageyama are probably still yelling at each other and training." I pause. "Do we have to go get them?" "Yes, they're part of the team and they want to see us off." "Once again, you're gonna stay on the team till the end of the season and they can wait till then." He puts a hand on my shoulder. "Audrey we're going to get them." I sigh. "Alright, fine."

We walk to the gym collecting Daichi and Asahi on the way. Before we even reach the gym door I hear screaming from the other side. "Are you absolutely one hundred percent sure we have to take them?" I look at Suga with pleading eyes and he almost breaks. However, he regains his composure alarmingly quick. "Yes, I'm absolutely one hundred percent sure we have to take them. Now you've quelled their fights before, you can do it again." "Why can't you do it?" "I can't do it because I graduated today so I get a pass." I sigh and open the gym door immediately almost getting hit by a volleyball. "Hinata you dumbass! You're supposed to hit the ball over the net not straight into it!" "It's your fault! This set wasn't high enough!" "Oh yeah?! What happened to being able to hit any set I send to you?!" "W-Well you're still a jerk!" "Oh, great comeback." I look over to the side of the gym to see Tsukishima trying to contain his laughter as he enjoys the chaos. "All right enough!" They both stop glaring at each other and turn to look at me. "Both of you go get changed we're all going out!" "But" "No buts we're leaving now! Let's go Tsukishima!" "But we're not dressed!" "Well, then you'll just have to run to catch up. Let's go!" We walk out of the gym and Daichi comes up next to me. "You know you were a little harsh." I shake my head. "It's not like I yelled at them to stop fighting. I just yelled at them to get changed then we could go eat." "That's fair." "Don't get mad at her Daichi, that was one hell of a show." "Kei Tsukishima!" "Yes please, please get mad at Tsukishima I would love to see that lecture you'd get destroyed Daichi." "I would not!" We're about to continue our conversation until we hear loud, fast footsteps coming right for us. "Well, they probably made getting to us first a competition as well." "Yeah, should we dodge?" "Don't worry they won't hit us they're a few feet off." "Are you sure?" "Yeah, I'm sure Suga move to the left." I grab him and pull him closer to me right as Hinata and Kageyama trip over each other and rip right through where he was standing. Once they get back up, they of course start arguing about who was first. I couldn't care less as I just cling a little closer to Suga as we keep walking leaving those two yelling at each other.

Dinner was good we met up with everybody and I was able to pay with Ukai's wallet. I walk back to my house with Suga not that far behind as he looks at the sky. "You know, you've lived here your entire life so what's so interesting about the stars now?" He looks at me with a straight face. "Nothing, just comparing them." "Comparing them to what?" "You." I trip over my own feet and nearly fall down my staircase. "You could have told me that when I wasn't walking up a flight of stairs." "Well, you asked." "That's a fair point. Are you all right? You're acting a little strange." He nods his head and walks up to circling his arms around my waist. "Yeah, I just really want to have sex with you." I nearly fall over again. We've had sex more than once but he's never been this upfront about it. I turn around to face him. I place my hand on his chest and the other on his cheek pulling him in for a deep and lustful kiss. "All you had to do was ask." Instead of moving upstairs to the bedroom I pull him towards the couch and sit him down. I drop to my knees as he slightly spread his legs. I unbuckle his pants and take out his already semi erected cock. "You don't have to-" "I want to." I say what the smile was slightly stroking him. He leans back as I circle my tongue around his head. I take him fully in my mouth causing him to moan out and lightly grip my hair. I bob my head as he tries to prevent himself from thrusting too harshly into my mouth. "Audrey." He gasps out as his grip on my hair tightens and his cock twitches in my mouth. I pull away causing him to whimper slightly. I quickly take off my skirt and underwear, while slightly unbuttoning my top. I move towards him and straddle his waist taking his cock in my hand. He doesn't hesitate to grip my hips and guide me as I completely take him inside of me. We both moan out and wait a few seconds to get adjusted. I begin moving myself up and down his cock making him thrust into me hard. It doesn't take long for the both of us to get close and when he hits my spot I moan out and release all over him causing him to cum inside of me. He pulls out of me and picks me up taking me to the bathroom. "Let's take a bath and go to bed." I nod and nestle into his neck. He pecks me on the forehead and takes care of me for the rest of the night.


	7. Move-In With Me

"Good morning team Karasuno!" "God, could you be any louder?" I give the cold shoulder to Atsumu as he tries to analyze our team before the game. "All of you get away from him he's gonna find your weakness before you even realize you have one." The entire team turns from him and heads to our side of the gymnasium. I'm kind of in a bad mood at the moment because I haven't slept, at all. Plus Suga and I have barely seen each other, with him being busy with practice and college entrance exams and me being busy with strategies and my new job we've barely had any time for each other. "Oh come on! Why did you tell them?!" "Take a wild guess." Atsumu genuinely stops and thinks before his brother walks up next to him. "She wants her team to win dumb ass. Speaking of we should go start warming up." Osamu drags Atsumu back to their team as they begin to practice. I swear one day I'm gonna kill those two. "Audrey come on it's time to warm up." "Yeah, yeah I'm coming." "Jeeze someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed. I haven't seen you as the ice queen in a while." I turn and glare at him which unsettles him a little bit. "Ukai, I haven't slept in four days. I am not in the mood to be called ice queen nor am I in the mood to lose so why don't you focus on practice and do your job as a coach. After all, I'm just supposed to be assisting you." His jaw falls open in shock. "Yeah got it. Are you sure you're okay?" "I'm fine." In all honesty, I feel like passing out. Combined with not sleeping I also haven't eaten in a while. I've just been so busy it seems to have slipped my mind, multiple times. So both of those things put together aren't doing wonders for my ability to stay conscious. I slightly sway back and forth as I realize that there's no air conditioning in the gym either. My vision goes slightly blurry as I reach for my water bottle. Well, this isn't gonna end well.

Before the end of the first set, I turned to Ukai feeling absolutely horrible. He takes one look at my face and realizes that I need to leave, quickly. "I'll cover for you just go get better." I give a weak smile. "Thank you, sorry for being a massive bitch." He chuckles. "No problem that's just you being you." I give him a week little slap on the arm and I leave the gym in seconds. I head to the nurse's office but I get hit by an extreme dizzy spell out of nowhere. I lean against a wall and slump down to the floor trying to collect myself before getting back up. I can barely see two inches in front of me as I try to make out my surroundings. It's useless though I make it a few more steps before I collapse again this time almost losing consciousness. I spot a water fountain and quickly drag myself towards it trying to get anything to cool me down at the moment. I sway back and forth trying to make my way to the nurse's office while simultaneously listening for anyone that may be walking down the hall as well. I wonder how the game's going. I stop and chuckle. How stupid is that? I care about something way more than myself. So much more than myself that I'm on the verge of passing out and yet that's all I care about. It's also really gonna suck if all of Kōshi's hard ass work doesn't pay off. He's gonna be really disappointed. I stop again wow, okay maybe it's only Suga I care about rather than volleyball. A few seconds later I realize that I'm still standing completely still in the middle of a hallway smiling like an idiot to myself. I especially realize that I'm standing in the middle of the hallway when I start to lean on nothing. Which effectively causes me to fall over. I try to stay conscious as I hear footsteps coming down the hall. Well, at least I know that if I pass out at least someone's gonna find me. I hear my name being called. I try to respond but my voice refuses to work My eyes close as I feel a pair of arms wrap around me checking if I'm awake as a muffled voice calls an ambulance. I feel myself being shaken trying to wake me up as I slip further into unconsciousness.

I slowly open my eyes realizing that I'm not in a nurse's office but a hospital. Great a hospital. How the hell am I supposed to explain this to the team. Do I just get discharged and walk back into the gym as if nothing happened. I mean seriously they're going to notice that I was gone for a while plus the ambulance and whoever helped get here. I'm pulled out of my thoughts when the door opens and a doctor walks in. Luckily I've known the doctor for a while. Instead of greeting me he walks up to me and slaps me upside the head. "Ow! What the hell was that for?!" He crosses his arms and stares me down. "This isn't the worst injury I've ever seen you with, however, this was the most preventable one out of the bunch! Audrey, you need to eat and you need to sleep you dumbass!" "I know I've just been busy!" We stop yelling at each other and take a deep breath. "I'll discharge you in a minute. The kids who called the ambulance are in the waiting room so I take it they know you. You can go back with them I'm not letting you leave by yourself." "Yeah, yeah." He does a quick checkup and escorts me to the waiting room. There I find Oikawa and Iwaizumi. "Why the hell were you two at Karasuno's game?" Oikawa looks up at me while Iwaizumi just continues to text on his phone. "Wow, what a great thank you for getting you to the hospital." "Alright, thank you for bringing me to the hospital. Now, what the hell were you two doing at the game." "I was just observing if our defeaters were going to win or not and Iwaizumi was just tagging along." "To keep you in check I assume." I walk past them and motion for them to follow. "Did we win?" "Don't know we've been waiting here since we got you here so. Also don't you have a boyfriend to check up on you it's been like five hours." "Yeah, I figured considering the sun's going down. I check my phone and find no missed calls or messages. Shit. We walk all the way to my house from the hospital finally making it there just before ten o'clock. "My god let's get a cab next time alright." They both nod and begin to walk away until we hear very loud yelling coming from the other side of my door.

I slowly push open the door to find the entire Karasuno team yelling at each other while Ukai's on the phone assumingly with the police. "Are you sure you checked all over the park?!" "Yes, and the lake and the market square I haven't seen her!" I see Daichi and Suga yelling at each other while everyone else is caught in their own arguments. "What the hell are all of you doing in my house?" They quickly go silent and look at me. "Holy crap hot stuff you look terrible!" "What happened gorgeous?!" Tanaka and Nishinoya charge straight towards me. I don't have the strength to fend them off but luckily Iwaizumi stands in front of me preventing them from tackling me. Suga walks up to me checking me over for injuries. He tries to act as calm as he can but I can tell he's fuming over the fact that I've been missing all day. "What were you doing with them?" Before I can reply Ukai steps in. "She wasn't with them she just got discharged from the hospital. Looks like she collapsed in the gymnasium, these two found her and walked her home when she got the okay to leave." I nod my head saying that that's what happened still a little iffy with all of the chaos going on. Suga's scowl remains on his face as they recount the details of the night. We won thankfully and all of them went out for a celebratory dinner. When they get ready to leave Oikawa of course has to stop and say this line. "Look Suga. You're an awesome setter and you work hard, so don't be mad at your girl or us or yourself for this. We just happened to be passing by when she passed out. It's not your fault you didn't find her." Before Suga can respond the rest of them leave. With just me and Suga left in the house, he envelops me in a hug and pecks me on the cheek. "You know you scared the crap out of me right." "Sorry." He tightens his grip around me and nuzzles his head further into the crook of my neck. "Move in with me." I realize why he tightened his grip because without him there I would've dropped to the floor. "What?!" "Move in with me. I can make your meals and make sure you get to sleep. I'll also get to see you way more than usual. I've been looking at a place close to my college so, move in with me." "Sugamamma." "What?" "Nothing. Moving in with actually sounds like a great idea." "Great start packing!" "What?!"

Apparently, Suga was moving in the next damn day and wanted me with him, so with a few well-timed calls and extraordinary negotiation skills, I managed to get all of my shit out of my house and put it up for sale in one night. We lean against the final boxes in the living room and burst out laughing. "Well, that was the most impulsive thing that I've ever done." He bursts out laughing again gripping his sides as he tries to stabilize himself. "Well, at least we managed to finish in one day." "Yeah well, we still have to unpack everything." He groans and slides down to the floor with me following quickly after. We sit in a comfortable silence and relax, staring at the ceiling. "What the hell are we gonna tell the guys when they show up at my house and they see an empty lot?" "Just tell them you moved in." "Right, that'll go over well with Nishinoya and Tanaka." "What are they going to do? Force you to leave or force me to kick you out, or force your real estate agent to-" I cut him off with a peck on the lips. "I get it." He smiles and wraps his arms around me as I crawl into his lap. "I do wonder how the rest of them will react though." "Let's be honest, most of them won't even care as long as you still show up for volleyball before the end of the season." We're about to get up and start unpacking when banging on his door catches our attention. "Suga! Open the door! We know you're in there!" "We?" I ask quietly while Tanaka continues to try and break down the door. Suga and I walk to the door and slowly open it to find, the entire volleyball team standing in the doorway. Well, so much for keeping it secret. "Audrey? What are you doing here?" "Uh." I look at Suga and then back at them. "I moved in." "You what?!" They all shout in unison. "Jeeze, calm down." "B-But how?" "How did I move in?" "No, how did you move in with Suga?!" Is he, serious? "Suga asked and I said yes. We've been dating for almost a year now so what's the problem?" Daichi steps in before Tanaka can dig himself further into this hole he dug. "No problem at all. We were just surprised." "Well, anyway let's celebrate!" Hinata jumps in and passes me into the apartment. "Alright, let's celebrate."


	8. What Would I Do Without You

"Wake up!" I scream and topple out of bed when Suga flings the covers off of me. It's been a year since I moved in with him and things are going great for the most part. Suga stays pretty laid back and mostly focuses on his studies while I mainly work and take exams. Lord knows I don't attend class. I groan and roll over to check the time. "It's six in the morning. Why are you waking me up?" I say as I roll over and try to grab the blankets. He lifts them higher so I can't reach them and places a hand on his forehead. "I beg of you, please tell me you did not forget about your entrance exams today." "Oh, yeah." I say while yawning. "Thank you, babe, what would I do without you?" "Fail and probably starve." "True." He chuckles and drags me out of bed. "Come on breakfast is ready." I walk into the kitchen and sure enough, there is a buffet of food waiting for me. "Jeeze, Kōshi you do know that there's only the two of us living here right?" "Yes I am well aware, however, you have a tendency to not eat all day so you need to eat a lot in the morning to last you through the day." "Okay, fair. How's Daichi doing? You went to visit him yesterday right?" "He's fine still adjusting to college. It's still odd to him how we all managed to pick the same college." "Well, at least you don't have to say goodbye to your friends." "They're your friends too." "I know, I know, but still it must be nice to be able to see them every day like in high school." "It is. Trust me it is. peaking of have Nishinoa and Tanaka mentioned where they're planning on going yet?" "Nope, but they're probably going to follow Kiyoko so," "They'll be going to our college too." "Might as well expect the whole damn volleyball team to follow you." "I'm not complaining." We finish our breakfast and I quickly get dressed and head to Karasuno. "Don't be late you'll get points off." "Alright," "h, and don't forget that even though you know more than them you have to be respectful to your teachers." "Goodbye Kōshi I love you." I give him a peck on the lips and run out of the door.

I realize that I don't have a car with me so I'll have to sprint there. Holy hell I didn't realize how far away we lived. I make it to Karasuno and to my class just as the bell rings. "Ms. Valentine, nice of you to show up. You've been in this class what two times in one year-" I collapse in the doorway before she can finish, panting and out of breath. "Are you okay?!" "Yeah, teach. Just let me catch my breath." A few students help me up and get me to my desk. With that, the exam starts and of course I finish it within ten minutes. This stuff is child's play when compared to the shit they had me take in my original training. I walk up and hand the teacher my exam. "I'm supposed to believe you completed that exam in ten minutes when you haven't been here for the whole year?" "Yes, take a look at the first few answers, and then give me crap about not finishing it right." The smug look on her face falls as she realizes that I got the first answers correct. She clears her throat and motions to the door signaling that I'm free to leave. "See you at graduation teach." "Call me 'teach' again and you get detention." I nod and silently walk out the door. Well, that was easy. I don't know why but I ended up walking towards the gym to check on everyone. I walk in and find everyone hard at work. Kageyama and Hinata are bickering as usual and Nishinoya is inspiring the first years while Tanaka fawns over Yachi. Wait, what was that last one? I snap my head back in Yachi's direction and see Tanaka on one knee basically serenading her. "Tanaka get up and leave the poor girl alone!" He jumps up and hugs me. "Where have you been Audrey?! We've been missing our assistant coach!" "Sorry I've been working. Why are you practicing your flirts with Yachi?" "I need to be ready for when I see my beloved Kyoko again!" "Stop yelling!" "Do you want to stay and watch practice?" I look around feeling slightly reminiscent of the old gym. "All right. This should be good."

I walk over and st next Ukai who hadn't noticed me yet. "Holy hell Audrey! It's been too long! Good to see ya kid!" I plug my ears and talk to him. "Thanks, old man. Good to see you too." Ukai immediately jumps up and shouts. "Old?! I'm not old! I have so much pep in my step that I could outrun you!" Now he's just spouting nonsense. "One, you could never outrun me, old man. Two, young people don't say pep in their step, and three, your fly's down." His head snaps down to his pants and he pulls up his zipper. "Not a word." I snicker silently and watch as practice begins. The first years are already pretty good and the previous members of the volleyball team are of course in the zone and playing at their best. They haven't changed in the slightest. "Did I do good with this batch kid?" "Yeah, you must've learned from me last year." He chuckles and goes back to watching the boys play the game. "Yeah. It looks like I did." The boys have perfect technique and are moving at an amazing speed. Even the new members are super talented. So much so that even I am slightly baffled at their skill. "You sure you trained these first years." He lightly smacks my head and rolls his eyes. "Yes, I am. However, they were very quick learners." "Excuse me, are you the assistant coach?" I look up to find one of the first years looking at me nervously. "Yeah, that's me. Can I help you?" "W-Well I just wanted to say that it's an honor to meet you. We know almost everything we know thanks to last year's coaching videos." I smirk and give a side glance to Ukai. "Really? How did you find these videos?" His face lights up and he speaks in a cheery, energetic voice. "Oh, coach Ukai showed them to us saying that this is the coach we have to impress because of her immense amount of skill. He also said that you're the ideal coach and that-" He gets cut off when Ukai slams a hand over his mouth. "Laps. Now." The tone in his voice is dangerous. The player slowly backs away and breaks into a sprint around the gym trying to break from Ukai's glare. "So, the ideal coach huh?" He puts a finger to m lips and shooshes me. He looks away with obvious annoyance and embarrassment plastered on his face.

I stay for the rest of the practice and hand out water bottles and towels with Yachi when it finally ends. I hear my phone ring and excuse myself from the group to answer it. "Hey, Kōshi what's up?" "Hey, nothing much I just wanted to see how your test went." "It went well. I finished within ten minutes of course and just spent the rest of the day with the team." "Are you still there?" "Yeah, why?" "I'm nearby. I'll come pick you up." "Oh, thank you. You have no idea how long a walk it is from here to the apartment." "Alright, I'll be there soon just stay in the gym." He hangs up and I walk back into the gym and chill out on the bleachers. People gradually start to leave until it's just me, Yachi and Ukai left in the gym along with two first years. One of them is still doing laps until Ukai says he can stop, and the other is staring at me. I furrow my brows as I realize that and just hope to god that Kōshi gets here soon. Unfortunately, my prayers aren't answered because ten minutes later the first year is walking towards me with a smug look on his face. I already know this dude is a fucking douche. He walks up to the bleachers and sits down right next to me. "Can I help you?" He smirks and shrugs his shoulders. "I was just wondering what a gorgeous third year like you was doing here? I mean I haven't seen you before." He moves his hand towards my face and I immediately pull away. "I'm the assistant coach. I've been busy with my actual job, so I haven't had time to stop by. I'm also really good at kicking people's asses, so get the hell away from me." He smirks again and leans closer to me, "Sure you are love, and I'm the team captain." I see out of the corner of my eye Ukai and Yachi cautiously coming over to see what's going on and the first year from earlier looking between us in disbelief as his teammate makes a complete and utter fool of himself. "Uh, dude." "Shut it." He cuts his associate off and goes to reach for me. Before this massive jackass can touch me, his hand is swiftly grabbed and pushed away. "I'm pretty sure you're not deaf, but in the highly unlikely event where your hearing cut out, I'll just repeat what she said. Get the hell away from her." I look up to see Kōshi glaring at this kis with an extremely threatening tone in his voice.

"Ah, you must be the boyfriend." He stops and looks Kōshi up and down as if analyzing him before e turns his attention back to me. "You could honestly do so much better babe. Who even is this guy? He's not even on the volleyball tea-" "His name is Kōshi Sugawara," Out of nowhere the other first-year speaks up. "He was one of Karasuno's lead setters before he graduated. He was with the team when they went to nationals last year and he also played for more than half of the game. He is one of the best setters in the district next to Kageyama and has been dating the assistant coach Audrey Valentine since his third year at Karasuno high." I turn and look back at the douche. "Couldn't have said it better myself. Believe me now kid?" Oh god, I'm starting to sound like Ukai. "Y-You really are the assistant coach and y-you really are the Kōshi Sugawara." He looks like he's about to pass out. Ukai finally speaks up and begins to scold the kid. "Yup that's them and if you want to keep your spot on this team I suggest you suck up to her until she graduates next week." He nods profusely and bows his head in apology for a good long while. I just silently stand up, grab Kōshi's hand and walk over to the first year who mouthed off to his teammate. "What's your name kid?" "U-Uh my name is Shoshi Taijo, sir." "Thank you for interfering with that situation. You may have helped save my girlfriend and gave us both a feeling of relief knowing that there will still be some sensible people left after Kageyama and Hinata graduate." His face lights up at the praise and I hand him my number. "If you ever want extra training just give me a call." He lights up even more and he reminds me of Hinata after his first receive. We both smile at him and thank him one more time before we say goodbye and head home. "That was one hell of a way to end the day." "You said it. We should ask if that kid's related to Oikawa at all." I laugh and take a look at the streets. I never really noticed how pretty they are. I feel our car slow to a stop and Suga pecks me on the lips. "What would I do without you?" "Succeed in college, excel in volleyball, and get an amazing job." He chuckles. "No, I probably wouldn't be able to focus." "Why?" "Because I'd be too busy finding you."


	9. You Will Never Lose Me

"Tanaka! Nishinoya! What the hell is that?!" I walk out of my shared apartment and find Tanaka and Noya with a huge box standing in my doorway. "Why do we even invite you, idiots, over anymore?!" "You invite us over because you love us and we always surprise you." Kōshi has to hold me back from absolutely destroying Nishinoya and throttling Tanaka. I'm not overreacting here. That giant box they have is taller and wider than our doorway and it's moving. Holy, shit it's moving!" Before I'm able to say something that I'll most likely regret Kōshi decides to interject while lightly placing a hand over my mouth. "What exactly did you two bring us?" "We brought Audrey a graduation gift!" "I graduated six months ago!" Kōshi pulls me back and places a hand over my mouth again. This time however he wraps an arm around my waist so I won't be able to break free without potentially hurting him. Man, he's good. "Alright, Tanaka unleash the beast!" "Beast?!" "W-Wait a second guys! She'll actually kill you if you unleash something in our apartment!" "Well, then I guess it's a good thing that we're releasing it outside your apartment instead!" Tanaka pulls a thread which causes the top and front of the box to collapse and topple forward. The box falls to reveal, a bear with a ribbon wrapped around its neck. "You see it to right?" "What the fuck is wrong with you two?! A bear! A motherfucking bear!" "Wait! Let us explain!" "Make it quick." Even Kōshi sounds absolutely fed up with this situation. "We volunteered to help out a circus while they get ready to transfer their stuff. So, they showed up this morning with the bear and told us that we had to bear sit till tomorrow, however, we have to leave for a college trip and you guys live the closest so, this is your problem now! The circus has your address, they'll pick it up tonight bye!"

They don't give us time to respond as they hop in their car and drive off. "Why the hell are they volunteering for a circus in the first place?!" I nearly blow a fuse as I contemplate just running after the car and destroying it. "They get us in the dumbest and weirdest of situations." "Why a bear? I mean doesn't a lion make more sense?" "Please tell me you aren't actually trying to figure this situation out." Before he can answer a loud growl cuts us off. We slowly turn our heads to face the now snarling bear. "Run." We both take off up the stairs and into our apartment, slamming the door shut and barricading it. It's not long after that when we hear scratching at our door. "We're going to die." "Don't talk like that, I'm sure we'll be just fine." I roll my eyes and call Tanaka. "I'm going to kill both of you. You know that right?" "Well, they're paying a hell of a lot of money for us to bear sit. When they show up to collect, you get the money." "How much money is worth our lives Tanaka?!" "Over ten thousand dollars." I pause for a second. "That's not nearly enough you-" He hung up on me. I throw my phone in frustration and look back over at Kōshi, only to find him staring at me with an emotionless expression. "Kōshi." He doesn't react, only stalking slowly towards me. I slowly back up until I can't anymore and I press my back against the wall. I realize that my surroundings have changed and a loud bang echoes through the room. I'm back in my cell. I always hated this place. I was dragged here every time I misbehaved during training. Being tortured became a trend. Why the hell am I back here? Am I actually in a nightmare? I'm snapped out of my thoughts when Kōshi starts moving again, turning his head towards the exit. He drags me along with him and he stops right in front of the door. He lets go of me and looks directly into my eyes. I notice something red coming out of his eye and when I go to wipe it off, I realize that he's crying blood. Is he injured? The second I touch his cheek to wipe the blood off, a bullet comes shooting straight through where my thumb was. Killing him instantly.

I don't hear anything. I can barely see anything. The only thing I feel is his body falling onto mine. I kneel to the ground taking him with me as he bleeds all over my clothes. "Well, that was easier than I thought." I whip my head up and see Hosho walking towards me with a still-smoking gun in his hand. "W-What did you just do." "He was a distraction Audrey. Rule number one don't make connections." "You have a boyfriend!" "He's just a plaything I keep around. I can kill him whenever I want. No strings attached." He looks at me curiously. "Why are you crying? Isn't this what you always wanted? To fulfill our master's wishes?" Our master was the person who trained and tortured us. He brainwashed us so we would only be loyal to him. However, because of that one day, I killed him and ran away and escaped with Hosho. I still see him sometimes. Whether it be behind a tree or in a dark alleyway. I know he isn't there but it still feels like he is. I look around me and realize that Hosho is now pointing the gun at my head. "That's what you wanted, right?" "No. I never wanted that. You didn't either that's why you helped me kill him and run. That's why we stayed latched together making sure that we're both okay." He cocks his gun back and places it directly onto my forehead. "You dragged me along with you. I was the only one that you got along with. At least a little bit. So you waited until I was in the room with master and then killed him. You then dragged me along with you throughout the base and through the exit where we proceeded to live the next two years of our lives on the streets." My breathing slows and I try to process all of what he just said. Did I really do that? No, Hosho was already suffocating him when I walked in. I realize that I can' speak when I open my mouth to defend myself. In fact, I realize I can't hear anything either. I look back at the gun and realize that there's more smoke coming out of the barrel. He shot me. I drop to my knees and collapse right next to Kōshi with a bullet in my head. His face is the last thing I see before I lose consciousness. "You should've stayed loyal Audrey."

I sit straight up with a scream trying to comprehend where I am. I look around the room and see our master in the corner. I realize that I haven't stopped screaming and I can't actually stop. Kōshi wakes up a few seconds after trying to figure out what's going on. "Audrey! Audrey! Look at me you're safe!" "Do you see him?! He's standing in the corner! Do you see him too?!" At this point, I'm sobbing through my screams and Kōshi quickly looks in the corner before looking back at me. He grips my arms and turned me towards him. "Audrey there's no one there! Look at me!" He shakes me and pulls me into his chest so I can't see anything but him. He stops yelling and caresses my hair while he speaks in a calm and soft tone. "You are completely safe here. I won't let anything hurt you. He's not in the corner and I'm right here. Breathe." I finally take my full breath since I woke up and muffled sobs fill the room as I cry into his chest. He starts humming a calm song to try and get me to stop crying. I nestle my head further into his chest and am finally able to breathe and calm down. Once he stops hearing my sobs he looks down at me and wipes a few tears from my face. I sniffle and give a small but weak smile. "Are you alright?" I nod and tighten my grip on him. In response, he tightens his arms around me. We stay in that position for I don't know how long. He never shows that he's tired or annoyed, not even a yawn. He just stays in that position stroking my hair and occasionally kissing my forehead. Eventually, I look up at him and kiss him on the lips. "Kōshi," "Yes love?" "Am I a burden to you?" His brows furrow and he looks down at me with a confused look on his face. "Of course not. Who gave you that idea?" "No one. I'm just afraid that I'm forcing you to stay here. Or, dragging you along with my life." He leans in and kisses me deeply. He lightly nibbles on my bottom lip asking for entrance into my mouth which I grant. I don't even fight his tongue as he explores every inch of my mouth before pulling away for air. He brings his hand up to my cheek and gently caresses it. "I love you, more than anything. Trust me you are not a burden to me, and you will never lose me. Okay?" I nod and we lay back down. He wraps his arms around my waist and I place my hands on his chest. "Do you want to try to go back to sleep?" "Yes, please." "I'll stay awake until you fall asleep. Alright?" I nod and eventually fall back to sleep.

I wake up and find that I'm still safely locked in Kōshi's arms with his arms lazily draped around me. I just take a minute to stare at his sleeping face. I can tell when he begins to wake up because his arms once again tighten around me. His eyes flutter open and he gives me a small smile. "Good morning." "Good morning beautiful. Did you manage to sleep well the rest of the night?" I nod my head and lean in to kiss him. He eagerly complies pressing his soft lips against mine. He pulls me flush against him and I bring my hand up to lightly play with his hair. He pulls away and peppers kisses down my face and neck before lightly sucking on my sweet spot. I give a small whimper and he looks at me with a gentle smile on his face. "A very good morning indeed." He kisses my neck one last time before getting up to go make breakfast. I move to get up as well but he makes me stay in bed. "Kōshi." He chuckles. "Relax, I don't have classes today and you don't have work. Let's spend the day in bed." I nod and get back under the covers while he hands me the remote. He quickly comes back into the room with two cups of tea and he leaves again to go make actual breakfast. I scroll through the movies and shows trying to find something good to watch. When breakfast is ready and we finally find a movie loud banging rings through the apartment. I freak out a little bit and clench the blankets before I realize that it's Noya banging on the door. "Hey, guys! We checked your schedules and saw your cars we know you're home!" "We?" Once again Tanaka and Nishinoya have shown up at our door with another surprise. Kōshi looks at me and ten at the door. He sighs, stands up, and opens the door. "Hey, we got Audrey a graduation gif-" "She graduated six months ago. I'm not accepting a box that's taller than our doorway and moving." "Oh come on Suga." "No, go pawn your circus bear off to someone else." He shuts the door and we can vaguely hear Noya groan about how they got caught. He walks back into the bedroom and smiles at me. "Movie day?" I smile and nod. "Movie day."


	10. You're My Setter

I sit down on the roof of the apartment complex with my boyfriend of four years next to me. He turns his head to me and concern washes over his features. "Are you okay? Did you have another night terror? I didn't wake you up, did I?" I chuckle and snuggle up to him and he wraps an arm around me. "I'm fine, no I didn't have another night terror and no you did not wake me up." "Then why are you up this late? You were asleep when I came up here." "Kōshi I'm fine. I just woke up from the cold since I didn't have your body heat. Speaking of." I hand him a jacket. "It's freezing and you're out here in short sleeves. Cover up." He takes the jacket and goes back to looking at the stars. I get the feeling that he wants to be alone with his thoughts so I stand up and hand him my blanket as well. "I'll leave you be, but please don't freeze." He smiles and nods. I peck him on the cheek and head back downstairs and into our apartment. I make a cup of hot cocoa and flop down under the covers of our bed. Not even five minutes later Kōshi quickly gets into the apartment shivering as he does. He notices the hot chocolate and gets a huge mug of it before coming back to bed. He's still slightly shivering when he snuggles up to me and nestles his head in my hair. "Are you alright Kōshi ?" "Yes, I'm just fine. I was thinking about going on a trip soon. Do you want to go with me?" I turn to look at him. "A trip where and how soon are you planning to go?" "Just down to the beach for a week two weeks from now." I think about it for a second. "What's the occasion?" "I'm just on break and want to go to a place with calming scenery even though it'll still be freezing." I smile and lightly stroke his cheek. "I don't think I have anything planned in two weeks and I'd love to go with you." His face finally lights up for the first time tonight. Was that what he was worried about? "Great we'll leave in two weeks then."

And thus, here we are at a humongous resort on the beach two weeks later. Weirdly, the resort isn't that far from Karasuno. I stare at the place absolutely dumbfounded. "Uh, Kōshi I don't exactly think either of us can afford this." "The entire old team pitched in to pay for it when I mentioned it to them." "They what?!" "Yup, one week of pure relaxation paid for by them with the exception that they come along as well." "Oh, okay. What?!" "Yup, our entire old volleyball team including coach Ukai is here with us."He says this with a half forced smile and refuses to look me in the eye as he stares straight ahead. "As long as they're paying and don't interfere in our lives too much then I'm all for it." Don't get me wrong none of our friends are nuisances, however, it was going to be nice to have Kōshi all to myself for more than twenty-four hours but, beggars can't be choosers. We walk into the resort and check-in under his name. "Hey, Suga! Audrey! It's good to see you." I turn to see Daichi walking towards us while waving. I give him a smile and wave back. "It's good to see you too Daichi. It's been a while." "Indeed it has. You two are looking as in love as ever. Tell me, when are you two finally getting hitched?" Kōshi spits out his drink at the mention of marriage and chokes on what was already down his throat. "W-Well that's a little further off." He says between coughing and wheezing. Hinata who, apparently, had been listening in on the conversation chimes in. "Didn't you say the other day that-" He's cut off by Kageyama's hand slamming over his mouth. "Hey, you two." "Hello." Hinata gives a muffled 'Hi' before the hotel clerk comes back to give us our room key. "I apologize but it appears that there was a glitch in the system and your room was claimed by someone else. We do have another room available however it is only meant for one person." Kōshi sighs and takes the key. "It's fine, thank you." She nods and walks away. "Well, guys I think we're going to head to our room for a bit. We'll catch up with you later though." We all say goodbye and Kōshi and I head up to our tiny room.

When we walk in we immediately notice that there is one tiny bed in the middle of the room and one tiny TV in front of it. Along with the bathroom that's about it. We both look at each other, then back at the room. We drop our stuff on the bed and head out to see what the resort is all about. Everything here is really just gorgeous. We walk into the pool area and sit down at the bar. There we notice a certain blonde-haired blocker sitting on the other end. "Hey, Tsukishima. How've you been?" He slightly flinches not realizing who we are immediately. "I've been fine. You two look good. Are you still playing volleyball?" He turns his attention to Kōshi and I leave them be while I order drinks. As I'm doing so I hear him mention the fact that the room he got was too big and he only asked for a single. Ah, so he got our room. We offer to switch keys with him and he accepts. We make our way back upstairs and grab our luggage and switching rooms. Before we have time to settle into the suite I feel my phone vibrate and I see a picture of Nishinoya sitting at the resort's pool along with Tanaka and Kiyoko. "It looks like you weren't kidding about the whole team showing back up." I show him the picture and he laughs. "Well you'd never expect those two to leave Kiyoko, now would you?" I shake my head and decide to get changed into my swimsuit. "Well, if they're all down there any way we might as well go an take a dip. He agrees, changes and we venture down to the pool to find the rest of our team down there including Yamaguchi, Ennoshita, Narita, Daichi, Hinata, Kageyama, and Tsukishima who never left. By now I realize that it's actually sunset and the bar is looking particularly pretty and very appealing given the day we've had. I'm not saying it was bad, just interesting. We sit out there for a good hour until a few drunk guys decide to get all touchy-feely with Kiyoko, Yachi, and me. We push them away but they end up causing a huge fight which results in drinks being thrown and me getting covered inI don't even know what. I quickly say my goodbyes and go upstairs to change. Man, I just really need a breather.

I think about it for a few seconds and then realize. Isn't Karasuno less than twenty minutes away from here? I pull out my phone and look at my map and sure enough, Karasuno is right down the street. I make a split-second decision and decide to get changed into my exercise clothes. I walk out of my room, and straight out of the resort heading to our old gym. I text Ukai on my way there and ask him to unlock the gym. It's pretty late and I'm pretty sure that no one is going to be at the gym. I make my way through the school and towards the gym, nostalgia washing over me as I do. God, it's been a while since I've been here. I make it to the gym and find it unlocked. Thank you Ukai. I walk into the gym and set up the volleyball net. I do some drills and spikes just messing around like I used to. "Um, excuse me you shouldn't be here at-. Oh, hello assistant coach Valentine." I turn to find Shoshi Taijo slightly bowing to me in the doorway of the gym. "Hello Shoshi, it's been a while." I take a look at his jersey and realize that he's not only a third-year now but he also made it to the position of captain. "Congratulations on becoming captain of the team." He blushes and looks down at the floor. "Thank you very much. May I ask what you're doing here." "I'm staying at a resort just down the street and the first day didn't exactly go well so I figured I'd come down here and practice for old time's sake. I won't stay for long but would you mind if I practice a little more?" "No not at all I was just making sure you weren't another member of our team overworking themselves." "That still happens around here huh?" "Yeah, well the originals really set an amazing example so." Something calls his attention elsewhere and he bows once again saying goodbye and letting me get back to practice. It's good to know that there are still kids who are like Hinta or Kageyama. Pushing themselves to the bone their first year so they can be the best they can be. I smile as I continue my tosses. Jeeze, it really is difficult to play volleyball alone. I wonder what Karasuno is up to nowadays. I know they made it to nationals two more times after I left and got pretty close in other competitions. I'm snapped out of my thoughts when I hear the door open.

"I figured this is where you ran off to." I turn and see Kōshi walking into the gym. "Yeah, I just couldn't resist the potential nostalgia of practicing in the gym again." I look at the ball and then at him. "You wanna toss me a few?" "Oh, god yes." He immediately agrees taking off his jacket and taking the ball. He tosses me a few different sets with a gleeful smile on his face. "It's been a while since I got to set to you. It's a nice change." "Yea, I missed playing volleyball with you guys, but work is work so." We take a break and lay down on the gym floor looking at the ceiling. "I'm sorry that today went a little haywire." "It's alright, at least we got to do this together though." "Alright, I'm going to do something that I was going to do tonight but we got bombarded by chaos." "Alright." I'm slightly apprehensive due to his tone but I'm curious as to what he wants to say. He takes a deep breath and then pauses. His mouth is open like he's trying to say something but nothing comes out. "Kōshi, are you alright?" He tries to speak normally but the next sentence comes out as a yell. "Will you marry me?!" I freeze. D-Did he just, ask me to marry him? "W-What?" "Will you marry me?" I stay in shock still trying to comprehend what he said. Once I do tears begin to fall from my face sending him into panic mode. "Oh, I'm sorry! Don't cry! You don't have to say yes, it's alright!" I shake my head. "I'm not sad Kōshi." "You're not?" "No, I'm happy, really happy. Of course, I'll marry you." It's his turn to go into shock and to process what I just said. Once it sinks in he, tackles me to the ground in an excited tight hug. He kisses me deeply with a huge smile on his face. "Well, that's a relief." I chuckle and kiss him again. "Yeah! She said yes everybody!" Both our heads whip around to see Noya yelling at the entire team about my answer. "Have they been there the whole time?" "Probably." We get up and everyone charges into the gym hugging and congratulating us. We ended up getting kicked out because of all the noise we caused. When we get back to our suite we just collapse on the bed and hug each other. "You're my coach and I love you." I smile and peck him on the lips. "You're my setter, and I love you too."


End file.
